Into the Arena
by aqua2456
Summary: This story takes place after an alternate ending to The Last Hope. The Dark Forest was triumphant in the battle between the Clans and the Dark Forest, and StarClan was destroyed- as far as the Dark Forest is concerned. Knowing that the full destruction of the Clans was impossible, the Dark Forest created the Hunger Games.
1. Chapter 1: The Reaping and a Plan

Chapter 1-

Dawneyes woke up and stretched, a good feeling coming to her heart as she looked out of her den. A nice, greenleaf day opened up before her in the middle of ThunderClan camp. But then her heart sank again as she remembered what day it was: The reaping. The reaping happened every four seasons. Clan leaders would choose randomly six she-cats and six toms to fight to the death in an unknown area. From twelve moons old to eighteen moons old, cats dreaded this day. Every cat did. It was the day that their clan-mates would turn on each other and most likely die. There could be two victors, but everybody else must first perish.

Eight seasons had passed since The Dark Forest had won the battle of the Clans. The fight had left each Clan in horrible shape, but they were finally returning to normal. The Dark Forest knew that the complete destruction of the Clans and the Warrior Code would be impossible; that dream would never come true. Instead, The Dark Forest decided to make cats suffer. That was how the Hunger Games were invented. Right now, Dawneyes was sixteen moons old. She was still in danger of the reaping. Dawneyes looked up to see the dawn patrol returning. Dawneyes padded over to the fresh-kill pile and chose a small thrush. Her sister, Rosepetal, walked up next to Dawneyes, their fur brushing."I'm scared, too." Rosepetal murmered. Once the Clan was awake, Bramblestar lept up onto the Highrock. Bramblestar became leader when Firestar finally passed away from old age, along with Sandstorm. Some of the senior warriors were still alive, though. Cloudtail, Brightheart, Whitewing, Birchfall, Berrynose, Lionblaze, Jayfeather, Hollyleaf, and some other senior warriors and elders, still lived, not quite yet passed into the remnants of StarClan. "All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath Highrock for a Clan meeting." As the final ThunderClan cats padded underneath the Highrock, Bramblestar began. "As we all know, today is the reaping, and we must choose are six toms and she-cats to enter the Hunger Games. All cats from twelve moons to eighteen moons please step forward." Dawnpelt slowly took step after step forward, to stand underneath the Highrock with the other eligible cats. "Now, you must all go out and hunt. Bring back one piece of fresh-kill. Make sure your scent is on the prey. She-cats, put the prey in a pile right here, and I will randomly pull out pieces of fresh-kill. Toms, your pile is here. Good luck, and good hunting." _He makes this all seem like a game..._ Dawneyes thought as she padded out of the hollow into the woods.

Pretty soon, Dawneyes had caught a mouse and was back in camp, waiting nervously as Bramblestar pulled out prey and called out the unlucky cat who had to go to their most-likely death. "Toms: Hawklight, Stonepelt, Stormclaw, Tigerpelt, Redfur, and Stonefoot. She-cats: Rosepetal, Nightwing, Bright-tail, Bluefur, Snowblossom, and Dawneyes." _No. No, no, no, no, no! _Dawneyes thought as she nervously stepped forward. Beside her, Rosepetal was panting in fright. Dawneyes nudged her sister, hoping she looked confident. Rosepetal looked at Dawneyes with such fear that Dawneyes thought that she had never seen such pure misery. "It'll be OK. We'll win. I know we will." Dawneyes whispered to Rosepetal. Rosepetal nodded. Bramblestar went on: "I know that this is a tragic day for all of us, but I know that we will soon see two victors; two victors from ThunderClan! Now, cats, I want my Clan to pre-form an alliance. A ThunderClan alliance will sweep away the other Clans. As Firestar, the leader before me, always said,'Do not kill unless absolutely necessary. We will know that our warriors fought first with their hearts and then with their claws.' Good luck."

Dawneyes' thoughts were racing as she padded next to her sister out of camp to the water raft. _What if we all decided not to kill each other? The Dark Forest would attack us, I know it. But a lot of the most evil and dangerous cats are gone. Mapleshade is, Antpelt never wanted to be there... he might turn against them- no, it's to great a risk. We are desperate, though. A big risk might be worth it. Thistleclaw is fading, though. And Tigerstar. Brokenstar is close to gone. The leaders of The Dark Forest are dying. They could be gone before the Hunger Games start; they won't start for another season. They have to set up the arena. _This was true. The Dark Forest cats studied the tributes closely, then built the arena to make sure that the tribute died a slow and painful death. _Maybe they'll take a long time to build the arena. The leaders don't have deputies. When they die, there's going to be a fight for the leadership of the Dark Forest. Knowing those guys, some cats will die. A lot of cats. When they die, we can lead a battle into the Dark Forests' land and we can kill them. End the Hunger Games. Go back to the life that the queens tell their kits: about the life of fairness, borders, clean prey, and our rulers were our leaders and StarClan... but one problem: there is no StarClan anymore. The Moonpool is just about useless; but there might be some cat who remembers. Jayfeather used to tell us about Rock, Midnight, and the Ancients. I know he wants to go to the Moonpool, but he can't because of the Dark Forests' rules. Tonight, when all tributes are free from the rules, I'll go to the Moonpool and see what I can find out..._


	2. Chapter 2: The Moonpool

Chapter 2: The Moonpool

"This is the water raft. Tomorrow at sundown, you all must come here. If you aren't here, we will hunt you down and you will be found." Dawneyes took in her surroundings as Tigerstar, Thistleclaw, and Brokenstar showed the tributes the water raft.

The water raft was a bunch of even sticks, wrapped together with reeds. It sat on the bank of the river, with two tough reed tendrils at the end. Two or more Dark Forest RiverClan cats would hold on to the tendrils and swim down the river, dragging the raft. The destination was a large island, not what once was the Gathering island, but a large, thick island in the middle of a vast lake. The island was thick with undergrowth. Many rivers and trees lined the island. In the center of the island the Hunger Games took place.

That night, Dawneyes sped to the Moonpool. She ran down the sides, lapped up a few mouthfuls of the clear and cold water, then slept.

Dawneyes woke. She stood in the middle of a bleak white land that slightly reminded her of the Clan terriritories. No. It was the Clan territories. There! She could see the old Gathering island; now RiverClan camp. There was her own territory! "Hello." Dawneyes spun around.


End file.
